emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7306 (30th September 2015)
Plot Adam and Victoria record a film of the village for baby Johnny to see the outside world. Aaron asks her about Robert's condition. The Dingle's have organised a rota to help Joanie with looking after Kyle whilst she is injured. Zak insists that it is about time Cain started spending time with Kyle and tells her he can change his mind but Joanie tells him that he doesn't want Kyle hurt. Aaron apologizes to Andy for what he and Chas said about Katie led him to put himself into a mental health unit. Aaron says at least it gives him an alibi for Robert's shooting but Andy tells him whoever did shoot Robert did him a favour. Lisa calls Debbie up to the homestead to asks her to talk to Belle about Kirin. Rakesh asks Chrissie whether there is anyone who can corroborate her movements on the night of the shooting, Chrissie admits there is but it's Eric. Chrissie is not sure Eric will corroborate her story but Rakesh insists that witnesses must tell the truth although Lawrence is shocked to learn that Eric attacked Chrissie. In the café, David again apologizes to Priya again on Eric's behalf. Rodney overhears their conversation and tells them they need to be tough with Eric to get through to him. Debbie talks to Belle about sex but Belle insists that she and Kirin took precautions. Chas and Cain talk in the pub about the shooting, as Chrissie comes in and confronts her about telling the police about the gun. Eric confirms to Rakesh that he saw Chrissie on the night of the shooting. Victoria tries to talk to Andy about Robert and she asks him if he was thinking of ending it all when he entered the clinic. Chas tells Paddy that he is not sure that Aaron is innocent of shooting Robert as too many things don't add up. Aaron overhears there conversation and Kirin asks Adam and Victoria if they could keep him updated on Johnny's condition. Zak tries to talk to Cain about Kyle but Cain insists that the only babysitting he will be doing is for Debbie. DS Hart visits Eric at the B&B and he lies to her about Chrissie's movements on the day Robert was shot and tells her he thinks Chrissie had a gun. Joanie tells Zak that they can't make Cain care about Kyle and Belle tells them that she doesn't want to go on a college trip to Edinburgh. DS Hart arrests Chrissie in the café for Robert's shooting. Belle tells Kirin about not going to Edinburgh and she admits that she loves him, but Kirin doesn't react well so Belle insists he leaves. Victoria and Adam continue to make a video for Johnny and record the scrap yard as Aaron hides a gun in bonnet of one of the scrap cars. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Lawrence White - John Bowe *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding Guest cast *DS Hart - Kate Coogan Locations *Ford *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and hall *Home Farm - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *The Grange - Office and exterior *Main Street *Holey Scrap - yard Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes